


The Joys Of Being Caught

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Genderbent Merlin Trilogy [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gender-swapped Merlin, Group Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, slut!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After accidentally turning himself female, Merlin learned to master the spell, and have fun with the knights, but when Gwaine suggests having sex in Arthur's bed, they risk the Prince finding out the secret.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Genderbent Merlin Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907440
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	The Joys Of Being Caught

“Gwaine!” Merlin laughed as the Knight pulled him through thankfully deserted corridors.

“I still can’t believe you can turn yourself female at will.” Gwaine giggled; there was no other word for the sound spilling from the otherwise completely masculine knight’s throat; as he pulled Merlin along in his wake.

“Wait, Gwaine? Your room is that way.” He pointed down a side corridor as they passed the turnoff.

“Who said we were going to my room?” Gwaine winked over his shoulder.

“Oh no! No, you cannot be serious!” He gasped as Gwaine pulled the door to Prince Arthur’s room open, and pulled Merlin inside with him.

“What’s the fun in only having sex in safe, predictable ways? Doesn’t the danger of maybe being caught excite you?” He kissed Merlin’s neck, biting gently as Merlin began to moan.

For the first time, the Warlock regretted the time and effort he put into figuring out just what had gone wrong with the aging spell, and how to replicate the mistake at will; he would never admit it to anyone, but he loved having sex as a woman.

So far, as a woman, he had lain with Arthur once, Lancelot twice; though he didn’t know if Lancelot had known it was him; and this would make three times with Gwaine. Once in the forest after changing himself on a dare; once after visiting the knights chambers after he had had a little too much to drink, and now he was about to have sex with someone who was not Prince Arthur on Prince Arthur’s bed.

Arthur knew that he was flirting around; but he had tried to keep the actual sex from his Prince. Which was becoming increasingly more difficult by the second as Gwaine’s lips, tongue, and nimble fingers worked their magic on him. “Oh, relax! He is training some new guards; he won’t be back for hours.”

“ONLY if the guards are slow! Sometimes teaching the rounds to a new recruit goes much quicker than that! Or he might leave in frustration!” Merlin sighed as he was pulled onto the bed proper.

“Unlace my pants.” Gwaine commanded in a tone that Merlin was powerless to resist.

“We need to  _ go! _ Arthur has no idea I’ve been able to replicate this spell!”

“What? You have Prince Sexy wrapped around your finger from what you’ve told me, and yet you’ve only shown yourself as a woman to him once?” Gwaine snorted in disbelief.

“He’s a Prince! I’m just his manservant! Man! Servant! He should not be bedding me to begin with, regardless of whether my body appears male or female. I am a man, and this spell doesn’t change that fact.” He hiked up the skirt and sank down onto Gwaine.

“Ah, but your body is made for sin, Merlin.” Gwaine loosened the bodice as Merlin leaned back, his arms behind him, bracing himself on the bed. Gwaine rose up onto his knees, Merlin’s legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded Merlin into the bed.

“Merlin!” 

His eyes flew open; he knew that voice, and it did not belong to Gwaine. “Arthur! Hi.” He blinked up at the upside down Prince.

“Prince Sexy?” He lifted an eyebrow at Gwaine as he approached the bed.

“Did I say that?” The roguish knight feigned innocence.

“Yes, you did. So, Merlin, is your mouth busy right now?”

“No?” He frowned, wondering just what the Prince was up to; this was far from what he had imagined being caught to be like. There was no shouting for the guards, or cursing indignantly, or threatening to have Gwaine executed. No, this was more like…   
  


The tip of Arthur’s hardened cock brushed over his lips, and he knew that like was the wrong word; Arthur was completely into it; he was aroused by the sight of another man fucking Merlin in his bed. With a small sigh, he parted his lips, allowing Arthur to fuck his mouth, licking and sucking as best he could, despite the extremely awkward angle.

“I always suspected you were a cock-slut, Merlin. Glad to know I am right.” Merlin couldn’t help it, he moaned deep in his throat at being called a cock-slut by Arthur Pendragon.

“Ah, do you like being called that? Cock-slut bitch.” Another moan. “How many men have you taken? All of the knights? With this spell and a good dress, you could have any man in this entire castle unlace his pants for you. You could dine on any cock you wanted, even my fathers…”

Merlin gagged, his eyes going huge, and Arthur pulled back, appalled. “Why did I say that? Oh God, Father is the last person I want to think about during sex!” He screwed his eyes shut as though in desperate need of bleach.

Gwaine, the bastard he was, began to laugh at the sight. “Don’t want Daddy to find out what you do in bed, do you, Prince Sexy?”

“Shut up!” He pushed Merlin upright again. “Turn around, you could barely breathe upside down.” He added, displaying a rare moment of true compassionate insight.

“No.” He felt Gwaine pull out, and flipped himself onto his hands and knees, swallowing Arthur back down without needing to be prompted.

“So which knights have you done, besides Gwaine here? Sir Percival? I hear he can hold a man up with one hand and fuck you senseless while standing. No? Maybe Sir Leon then; or Sir Elyan? Did you let Gwen’s brother do you in the pussy as a girl, or maybe in the ass as a boy?” He tugged at Merlin’s hair, and the Warlock’s eyes fluttered closed. “You like dirty talk, having your hair pulled, and fucking as a woman. You are a dirty, perverted slut, aren’t you Merlin? So, which other knights was it? Sir Lancelot with his…”

Merlin moaned, low and deep, his throat vibrating around Arthur’s shaft, as his entire body shuddered orgasmically. “Sir Lancelot? You let Sir Lancelot fuck you?”

Merlin nodded shallowly in acknowledgement; the best he could do with his mouth full of royal cock. “Anyone else?”

He shook his head no this time. “Just me, Lance, and Gwaine here?” Another nod. “I bet you want more though. Maybe I should gather the knights in the council room, and undress you, as a girl, on the table, telling them it’s a free for all…”

Merlin shuddered again, and again, discovering not for the first time that women were capable of chaining orgasms, compulsively swallowing around Arthur as first pre-cum, then actual cum, poured down his throat by the galleon, and wet heat spread deep inside him.

Both men pulled out, spent. “So, whose idea was it to use my bed?” Now that he had finished, his mind began to catch up with what had actually just happened.

“Mine; I love the thrill of being caught, though I did not think it would be literally. How did the guard training go?” Gwaine casually wiped his cock off as a prelude to tucking it away.

“Wait!” Arthur sighed, lying down on his back. “Don’t tell anyone we did this! Promise me."

“I promise.” Merlin’s throat hurt, and he was frowning in confusion, but he knew that Arthur would not be asking without a reason.

“You also have my promise; bedroom games are the one thing I know not to discuss with anyone else.”

“Good. Merlin, sit on my cock; Gwaine, put yours into my mouth.” Arthur lay back with a sigh, as though relieved to get something off of his chest at last.

Silence fell at the completely unexpected request. “Sire?” Gwaine blinked at him.

“I’ve wanted to try sucking for a few years now but…” He pinked slightly. “I never trusted my men enough to blab to my father, but we have already passed the point of no return, haven’t we? So, please, indulge me.”

“Of course. What man doesn’t love a good suck every now and then; especially when the prick tastes of Merlin’s juices.”

“Don’t tell Lancelot this; I haven’t told him the serving girl he bedded twice was me.” Merlin added as he got himself into position.

“Oh? Keeping your slutty nature a secret?” Arthur’s laugh turned into a sigh as Merlin sank down, taking the Prince inside him.

“Lancelot is a friend, and besides, he likes Gwen. No need to complicate a little fun, now is there.” He laughed as he ground down against Arthur, rocking his hips ever so slightly.

Arthur opened his mouth; to sigh, or speak was unknown, because Gwaine took that chance to slip his cock into the Prince’s mouth, straddling his head and shoulders while facing Merlin.

“Well, that shut the royal prat up.” Arthur made an indignant sound, but was indeed unable to talk with his mouth full.

Leaning forward, Gwaine kissed Merlin deeply, both of them moaning theatrically as Arthur bucked and sucked beneath them, clearly enjoying every second.

Hands were everywhere; on Merlin's breasts and hips; tangling in Gwaine’s hair; braced on Arthur’s chest.

Then someone knocked loudly on the door, and Gwen’s voice drifted through the wood. “Sorry to interrupt, Sire, but Morgana wishes to see you.” 

Arthur shuddered and came, his eyes glazing with bliss as Gwen tried the door, and, thankfully, found it locked.

Gwaine leaned down and began sucking on Merlin’s nipples, triggering another round of orgasms as they wondered how long Gwen would wait with no answer.

A short eternity later, the rattling stopped, and footsteps sounded in the corridor, leading away from the room. “That was close.” Gwaine pulled his spent cock from Arthur’s mouth as the Prince swallowed.

“Too close.” Merlin laughed breathlessly as he lay down beside Arthur.

“Maybe next time I shouldn’t lock the door.” Arthur looked up as Merlin and Gwaine shot him identically incredulous looks. “What?”

“What happened to ‘my Father can never know! Promise me you won’t tell anyone!’” Gwaine mimicked with skillful ease.

“Oh, right. That. I tend to forget reality after a good round of sex.” Arthur lay down and cuddled into Merlin. “Gwaine?”

“Yes, Sire?” The knight had stood up, and was now tucking himself away beside the bed.

“You going? Or staying for a cuddle?”

“Cuddle? No, I think Merlin wants you to himself for the moment.” He nodded to where Merlin had sleepily curled around his Prince. “Sleep well, Prince Sexy.” With a wink and a laugh, he was gone.

“Was this planned?” Arthur kissed Merlin’s lips softly.

“No. Well, yes, I did plan on having sex with Gwaine tonight, but when he brought me here I protested. I thought you would be mad…”

“Nonsense! Merlin, I told you before, I can’t limit myself to one person, especially not in bed. Group sex…” Arthur broke off with a sigh. “No, never mind.”

Merlin waited until Arthur had fallen asleep, then slipped out; Gaius would be out for a few more hours treating a rash epidemic in a nearby village, but he knew that there would be hell to pay if he wasn’t in his bed, male once more, when the physician returned to the castle.

He made it, just barely, and his lips quirked into a smile as he listened to Gaius ready himself for bed, his secret outing safe once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
